Molly and Arthur
by dora.1051
Summary: Inspired by the conversation between Molly and Ginny in HBP;  '... people eloping left right and centre-'     'Including you and Dad,' said Ginny slyly.     'Yes, well your father and I were made for each other, what was the point in waiting'


**Author's Note.**

_This was written very, very quickly at about 3 o'clock in the morning so excuse if it doesn't seem to flow very well ... I just had to get this story out as I loved the idea._

* * *

><p>'Oh Arthur, it's not <em>another<em> peice of muggle junk that only you would find interesting, is it?' Molly chuckled at her absurd boyfriend.

'Well, on the outside it may seem like it, yes ... but I think you might enjoy this one. Trust me Molly.'

'I trust you Arthur,' as much as Molly loved Arthur, she couldn't help thinking he was a little mad at times.

'Close your eyes then.'

Molly complied silently. She screwed her eyes up tight and waited, she could hear Arthur searching in his robe for whatever peice of useless rubbish he was about to show her.

'Okay you can open your eyes now.'

Molly opened her eyes and there, standing before her, was Arthur perching a peculiar, china made object on his finger. It was domed shaped, as though it were designed to fit the tip of a finger and looked smooth. On close inspection Molly could see a number of small, circular indents on the tip of the object. Painted on the side of the fragile looking object were the letters 'M' and 'A' in fancy gold letters.

He watched her as she took the ornament from him and placed it on the tip of her index finger. He was pleased to see that she looked almost fasinated by it.

'What is it?' she asked curiously.

'It's a thimble. Muggles use it when they're sewing,' Molly gave him a confused glance, 'It's designed to protect their fingers from the needles.'

'But i use magic ... why would i need this Arthur?' She looked horrified at her words as she said in an apologetic voice, 'Oh Merlin, that sounded so rude! I didn't mean it to sound like that darling.'

'It's fine Molly, i just saw it in my muggle studies classroom and it just seems to sum you up so perfectly,' Arthur smiled shyly down at her, 'Protective and something a mother would use.'

Mollys eyes filled with tears as she opened and closed her mouth. She took a moment to compose herself before replying in a constricted voice, 'Mother? But Arthur we don't have any children!'

Arthurs ears turned a fiery shade of red as he mumbled, 'Well, you know, me and you, we might ... some day... I love you Molly and ... I was wondering ... although you couldn't possibly want to...'

Molly laughed softly at the stuttering mess of a man before her.

'Yes, Arthur, what were you wondering?'

'I know, I know I have absolutely nothing to give you, but i really love you Mollywobbles and I wanted to ask ... we've been together for so long and I can't - I can't imagine myself being with anyone else ... ' Arthur took a deep breath, 'Will you marry me Molly?'

Molly simply stared at him. She twisted the thimble around her fingertip. Thoughts whirled around her mind, reasons not to marry him ... the impending war ... they were only 17 ... yet she had never felt happier with anyone else, Arthur was the only reason she had survived the grief of losing her brothers, everything he felt for her she reciprocated. He had her heart, her mind and her body and she was proud of this fact. Quite simply; she loved him.

Her silence began to make Arthur feel extremely uneasy, he could feel the heat from his ears spreading to his face.

'I'm sorry Molly, I - I was being silly.' He said and he began to edge his way around her.

But before he could Molly flung her arms around him, sobbing into his chest.

'Of course i'll marry you, you complete baffoon!'

Arthur let out an exhale of relief as he lifted Molly clean off her feet. He spun her around until they were both too dizzy and they collapsed to the grassy, dew soaked floor.

'I know I don't have enough gold to get you a ring just yet, but I thought the thimble would be an acceptable substitute? You know 'cause it's easier than walking around with a ring on your finger, pronouncing it too everyone...'

Molly nodded and buried her head in the gold and red scarf around his neck and murmered, 'I love you Arthur.'

'I love you too my Mollywobbles.'


End file.
